


临时搭挡

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 沙漠佣兵AU





	1. 01~03

01>

沙漠里的太阳很毒辣，骆驼走的很慢，罗伊斯被晒得有点发懵，伸手摸过后颈蹭下来一手心的沙，克罗斯坐在他后面，盯着他白皙的脖颈，因为暴晒有点微微泛红，但某个暧昧的痕迹依然显眼，克罗斯喉咙一阵干燥，反手把垫在后腰的毛毯抽出来给罗伊斯罩上。  
动作一点也不温柔，甚至粗暴的遮住了罗伊斯的眼睛，被如此对待的人也不恼，一边推起遮着眼睛的布料一边傻乎乎的扭过头说谢谢，克罗斯闷哼了一声，感觉罗伊斯大概是下意识地向后靠了靠，找了一个舒适的位置彻底窝在了自己怀里。  
旁边另一匹骆驼上的法国人发出了一声怪笑，在调侃和嘲笑之间，“我也好想有男朋友给我披毯子哦。”他说，“公费谈恋爱真是了不起呢，哼哼。”  
罗伊斯脸皮薄，被他说得只会揪骆驼毛，克罗斯伶牙利嘴，斜眼看他说：“你小心点，我们还没商量好到底谁把你带走呢，格列兹曼。”  
法国人立刻浮夸的手舞足蹈起来，叫嚣着罗伊斯你可不能见死不救，“我要是死了，竞技场是绝不会给你们货的！”他捂着胸口，痛心疾首。  
罗伊斯抿着嘴不理他，克罗斯向前扬了扬下巴，跟格列兹曼说：“再逗他，他就让你跟我走了。”  
“……只会跟我置气。”格列兹曼嘟囔道，“明明你心里也是这么想的——”  
“你再说下去我就真的直接把你带走交给Sergio了。”克罗斯下了最后通牒，格列兹曼闭嘴了。  
克罗斯默默在心里感谢起拉莫斯的一贯做派来，虽然三天前他还在痛骂这位团长的不人道，当然，他现在还会觉得让他一个人来执行这个任务的拉莫斯极其的没人性，但是这和他觉得这个任务最终变得有意思了并不冲突。  
是他们内部的悬赏任务，活捉同城竞技场的头牌，谣传的理由千奇百怪，从这位法国人组织劫法场到拉莫斯看上人家了都很有受众，但实际上据克罗斯了解，好像是对方指着拉莫斯骂了一句“笨蛋”。  
所以，拉莫斯大张旗鼓的要抓他，克罗斯是很嗤之以鼻的，然而团长的命令不得不听，在外务工的可怜孩子只能根据瓦拉内给的线报跑到沙漠绿洲去抓人。  
从踏入沙漠，被风沙糊了一脸的那一刻起，克罗斯以为自己要诅咒拉莫斯直到任务结束，但没想到的是他居然很快在心里感谢了对方。  
被风沙裹挟着的城镇一切都是灰扑扑的黄土色，当地人也都包裹得严严实实，因此冒出一个出落得清净、皮肤雪白的金发碧眼是非常扎眼的，克罗斯只是在街上扫了一眼就看见了坐在食肆里面喝汤的罗伊斯，这家伙似乎对于自己的突兀毫无自觉，周围一些人不怀好意的视线也全然不在意——毕竟，真的没什么人能打得过他。  
就算对他身手有所了解，克罗斯还是走过去把兜帽直接给他扣上了，动作有点大，差点把罗伊斯摁到汤碗里。  
“谁这么有病——诶，怎么是你？”罗伊斯抬起头，本来是很生气的，极有可能掀了桌子要打一架的，然而看见是谁干的好事之后，气势汹汹的火焰立刻熄灭了，“你可以选择友善一点的方式跟我打招呼。”他拍了拍旁边的座位让克罗斯坐下，正要招手叫店长来被克罗斯制止了。  
“我不吃。”克罗斯说，“有任务？”  
“嗯，算是。”罗伊斯点点头，“你？”  
克罗斯也点点头。  
这就有些尴尬了，克罗斯不太想跟罗伊斯打个招呼就走人，但两个人都有任务在身，实在不是寒暄的好时机，可是现在告别了下回再见面真的不知道是什么时候了。  
“……”罗伊斯歪着脑袋想了想，开口说，“你是不是来找格列兹曼的？”  
克罗斯上下打量了一下罗伊斯，飞快的在脑海里评估了一下对方的利益相关，然后又点了点头：“你怎么知道？”  
“你们皇马那点事儿都不用打听。”罗伊斯咧嘴一笑，“拉莫斯是就爱采竞技场的花儿吗？这又盯上格列兹曼了？”  
“你这是听信了什么谣言？”克罗斯挑眉，摆了摆手没让罗伊斯往下说，他对拉莫斯被迫害的风评没什么兴趣，“你呢？接货？”  
“算是吧。”罗伊斯拉长声调，“只不过我的货在格列兹曼手上，所以，咱俩要找的是同一个人。”  
克罗斯想起来之前瓦拉内给的情报，试探性的问道：“你就没想过为什么你正常交易还得亲自来逮他么？”  
“想过呀。”罗伊斯承认道，“但是想不出来，觉得还是先找到他再说。”  
克罗斯知道罗伊斯向来大心脏，但没想到现在已经进化成这样了，出于祖国同胞的情谊，他非常不马德里风格的直接给罗伊斯卖了个情报：“他是被这个城主绑走的。”漂亮又嘴贱的人容易惹祸上身这种事情还是挺好理解的。  
罗伊斯听了非常开心的拍了一下手：“那我救了他是不是会给我们打个折？”——这个发言也非常多特蒙德风格了。  
三言两语谈下来，克罗斯和罗伊斯各怀心思的一拍即合，决定临时搭个伙去把那个麻烦的法国人搞出来，然后一边拿货一边拿人，美滋滋。

 

02>  
罗伊斯比克罗斯早到一天，落脚点已经安置好了，罗伊斯把钥匙扔给克罗斯让他自己去歇会儿，他到佣兵集市上打探点消息，一路奔波的克罗斯也没推辞，接了钥匙摸去罗伊斯下榻的旅馆，推开门看着铺了满床满地的刀枪棍棒一脸无奈。  
比起克罗斯偏爱短刀，罗伊斯在武器方面没什么执念，什么兵刃都能舞弄两下，这也造成了他一出任务就喜欢什么玩意儿都拿上两把，多特蒙德对他又放纵得很，拿走的兵器也不着急让他归库，久而久之罗伊斯就成了一座移动的兵器库。  
知道是知道，但是亲眼所见还是有些震惊的，克罗斯迈步过去，抄起一把短刀捏在手里玩儿了个花活儿，看着刀柄上面熟悉的纹路啧了一声——怪不得找不见了，原来他当时拿走的是这把。  
这把短刀的故事得追溯到去年了，同一个暗杀目标，克罗斯要了舌头拿回去交差，罗伊斯选择了耳朵。从屋顶逃跑这种事情太过刺激，藏到后巷里躲开追兵，肾上腺素疯狂飙升，罗伊斯的绿眼睛又在黑夜里该死的亮，压着他在凹凸不平的石板上交换了一个凶狠的吻也不算太过出格，就在克罗斯勾过他的舌尖的时候，罗伊斯摸向他的后腰，把那柄短刀抽了出来，“我身上没武器了，借我用一下。”说完扣住克罗斯的后颈由他主导完成了最后一个吻，再压着克罗斯的肩膀翻身上了房檐，“下次见面再还给你！”  
似乎想要看看罗伊斯是否记得起来这把刀的来历，克罗斯没自行回收它，只是玩儿了两下就又放了回去，继续查看他其他装备来。  
罗伊斯在黄昏的时候回来了，还带回来了晚饭和一些情报，只不过在他们开始说正事之前，他得先抱怨两句：“我看着很好欺负吗？”他指着自己的脸。  
克罗斯摇摇头，虽然他很想告诉罗伊斯，日常生活里的他实在不像是能在佣兵榜上占据有利名次的人，当然如果见识过他在黑夜里的寒光一现就不会有人再有异议了。  
“一个两个的都在我开口问之前就油嘴滑舌的劝我转行，谁不知道他们打得什么注意，非得我把刀插进桌子里了才会好好配合，真是的，我开始接顶级任务的时候这帮人估计还不知道在哪儿玩泥巴呢……”罗伊斯一边唧唧歪歪的抱怨，一边把晚饭递给克罗斯，“这里的食物可粗糙了，难吃的要命，凑合一下。”  
克罗斯打开盒盖，里面是一整块的牛肉，暗淡的颜色实在让人提不起食欲，他从腰里抽出一把小刀敲在肉块上发出梆梆的声音……确定能吃么？他抬头看着罗伊斯也对着那块肉犯愁，两人看着那块肉发了会呆，最终不约而同地把饭盒扔到一边决定开始干正事。  
“我打听到了，城主从外面回来的时候带了个小美人在身边。”罗伊斯说，“十有八九就是格列兹曼没错了。”他停顿了一下，“我是没跟他交过手啦，但是他有这么容易就会被……”他比划了一个勒住的手势。  
“你不知道有些人恼羞成怒之后能做出什么来。”克罗斯是认定了格列兹曼先挑衅被反杀了，“你打算怎么做？晚上溜进去把他带出来吗？”  
“城堡的安保措施非常严密，也不够时间我们去踩点了。”罗伊斯说道，“不过我在回来的路上听说城主好像为了讨这个坏脾气的新欢开心，明晚要开宴，我们可以去偷两张邀请函混进去，但是人生地不熟的，也不知道能从哪儿搞……”  
克罗斯忽然想起什么，从随身携带的包袱里面翻了翻，找出一张皱皱巴巴的纸来，罗伊斯漫不经心的瞥了一眼判断出来是挺名贵的纸张。  
“Raphael在我出来之前塞给我这个。”克罗斯把那张纸在膝盖上摊平，是邀请函的样式，“他说可能会有用，这是不是那个邀请函？”  
罗伊斯这下凑过去看了，时间地点都没错，就是明晚宴会的信息，受邀人写的是皇马，克罗斯完全不需要冒用。  
“现在，我们需要给你搞一张。”克罗斯说，“你知道这个城的达官贵人都住在哪儿吗？”  
罗伊斯没说话，捏着下巴不知道在想什么，克罗斯困惑的看着他，半晌他慢慢悠悠的开口：“其实也不用，一张就够了。”  
克罗斯没明白。  
“有一种人是不需要邀请函的。”罗伊斯显然有一个想法，但自己也不太确定是否要这么做，“奴隶的话，就不需要的，‘主人’可以直接带进去，对吧？”  
“……你是说？”克罗斯知道他们有时候为了任务可以伪装一些奇怪的身份，但他没想到罗伊斯居然能同意这么做。  
“反正是假扮嘛。”罗伊斯说得很轻松的样子，“而且是假扮你的奴隶，你又不会做什么，对不对？”  
这倒是真的。克罗斯点了一下头，还是有些疑虑。  
“而且对奴隶的看管不是很严格，也许我还能有机会做点什么。”罗伊斯一本正经的分析道，“再搞张邀请函的难度不比伪装奴隶的难度低，而且为了格列兹曼坑了其他人也不值当的，你说呢？”  
我能说什么……你自己都把话说圆了。克罗斯只能嗯一声。  
敲定了执行方案，罗伊斯就开始忙活起来了，他喜欢做伪装的任务，假扮另一个身份总让他感觉很新鲜刺激，他还喜欢给伪装身份编故事，“你可以是在外出经商的时候捡到我的，所以并非是传统的奴隶身份，给了我很大的自由度。”他说得言之凿凿，好像真是这么回事儿似的。  
克罗斯有一点不太理解，他对伪装这种事总有点抵触，拉莫斯也致力于拿这事儿逗他，从贝尔到巴斯克斯统统塞给他来上演假情侣的戏码，把克罗斯烦的够呛，每次都赶在伪装任务激活前就把事儿办了，他十分怀疑这是拉莫斯来刺激他提高效率的阴招。  
罗伊斯从黑市上搞回来一套装扮，典型的那些油腻财主喜欢的奴隶打扮，露肩露腰露腿，还有丁零当啷的一堆金首饰，罗伊斯兴致勃勃地把那些玩意儿往身上戴，克罗斯瞥着他露出来的皮肤心头一阵烦躁——怎么会有人高兴自己的人穿成这样出去？转念又一想，对于那些真正的奴隶主来说，奴隶不过是炫耀自己身份地位的象征罢了，耀眼都是给别人看的，和他这种想要把宝物藏起来的心情是……不一样……的——好像有哪里不太对？  
“哎呀。”脚环卡在了罗伊斯的脚上，一时间不知道该怎么办，克罗斯走过去，蹲下身把罗伊斯的脚捧在手里，小心翼翼地轻轻转开那个金环，再慢慢的套到纤细的脚腕上去，手指擦过被压红了的脚面。  
罗伊斯垂着头，看着克罗斯头顶的发旋，手向后撑在床面上，正好压在刀柄上，罗伊斯瞥了一眼，忽然想起来这把刀从哪来的，正要说什么，就见克罗斯也不说话又拿过另一只脚环要帮他戴，罗伊斯挣开了，慌乱的把短刀塞在他手里：“啊，那个，这个刀，说好的要还给你的。”  
克罗斯抬眼看他，捉住刚逃开的脚腕一用力把另一个金环套了上去再接过那把刀，上下审视了一下罗伊斯的装扮，起身靠了过去。  
罗伊斯一惊，下意识地想往后躲却被克罗斯按住了肩膀，脸距离他的胸膛只有几毫米，接着感觉到冰凉的刀面贴近自己的尾椎——克罗斯把那把刀藏在了他身上。  
“带一个防身。”克罗斯解释说，“完事儿了再还给我。”  
声音到罗伊斯耳朵里是近乎嗡鸣，他愣愣的点了点头，哦，好。

 

03>  
奴隶需要戴颈圈，快要到宴会门口的时候，克罗斯才不情不愿地给罗伊斯戴上，还说了句抱歉，罗伊斯倒显得很无所谓，摆了摆手扯了一下那个皮革制品抱怨太勒了。  
“那别戴了。”克罗斯作势要给他摘下来被罗伊斯按住了手腕。  
“不想惹麻烦。”罗伊斯说，“不戴颈圈就又得撒谎——你又不擅长，太容易露馅了。”  
不得不说罗伊斯说的有道理，但是克罗斯实在不太愿意看见他脖子上戴着一圈束缚，在他眼里，罗伊斯应该是什么约束都不应该有的，无论是脖子上的枷锁还是肩上的重担，他都应该是自由的。  
宴会十分酒池肉林，克罗斯在这种环境里很不自在，坐在地毯上专注于研究餐盘里的食物，罗伊斯跪坐在他身后眼睛滴溜溜的转了好几圈，没发现格列兹曼的身影——不应该啊，说好的来讨好他的呢？  
正想着，克罗斯手里捏着一颗葡萄送到了自己嘴边，罗伊斯愣了一下，说，我我我自己来。  
“你看看周围。”克罗斯压低声音，罗伊斯转着眼睛瞄了一眼，立刻明白了克罗斯的意思，那些奴隶不是被奴隶主投喂就是像没骨头似的窝在主人怀里谄媚，他们已经太不寻常了。  
但是……罗伊斯抿着嘴唇看着克罗斯的手指，翻着眼睛看了一眼他，克罗斯熟视无睹，还往前递了一下，只好心一横，低头咬过那颗葡萄，汁水从嘴角流下，克罗斯下意识地拿手指帮他蹭掉了。  
罗伊斯被他这个动作呛得咳了一声，顶着克罗斯关心的眼神摆手，抓过面前的酒杯一饮而尽：“没、咳，没事儿。”他宽慰道，“这儿的酒真难喝，酸的。”  
克罗斯看了他一会儿确定没什么事情之后，把餐盘往他那边推了推：“……无聊就吃点吧。”  
“哦。”罗伊斯默默拨弄了一下肉块，也没心情吃。  
宴会进行到一半，城主才现身，克罗斯和罗伊斯的注意力不在那个肥头大耳的人身上，而是旁边那个颈上戴着项圈的法国人。  
“我觉得他随时有可能要炸。”克罗斯看着格列兹曼阴沉的脸色，“现在给他一把刀，他能把这个宴会厅的所有人屠了。”  
“那就给他一把刀。”罗伊斯说，克罗斯看了他一眼，两个人对了一下视线，克罗斯上手给他摘了项圈，装模做样的拍了拍他的脸，拿腔拿调的说：“好好玩。”  
罗伊斯扶着地板站起来，低头吻了一下克罗斯，迈过餐盘往舞池中心去了，他和所有靠过来的人跳舞，惹人遐想的皮肤在单薄的布料间若隐若现，轻而易举地便拨开众人到了城主和格列兹曼面前。  
“你也不怕他跑了？”  
克罗斯侧过头，是旁边的一个奴隶主在跟他说话，他挑了一下眉头。  
“我有一个小家伙就是这么跑了的。”那个人说，“对于他们这种玩意来说，善良是最不需要的，年轻人，这么漂亮的玩具跑了太可惜了。”  
克罗斯不喜欢这样谈论罗伊斯，但是没办法，现在他们的伪装身份就是这个，他只能硬着头皮维持自己的假身份：“不，他不会跑的。”想了一下，补充道，“他很乖。”  
“哦？”那人表示出了一点兴趣，“哪里买来的？”  
“……捡回来的。”最终还是用了罗伊斯编排的故事，“我是他的救命恩人，所以，不会跑掉的。”  
“哦，那就对了。”那人拍了一下趴在自己身上的奴隶的腰，“那你可真是好运气，能捡到这么漂亮又听话的小家伙。”  
克罗斯敷衍的应着，心下想着怎么能结束这个令人作呕的话题。  
罗伊斯那边已经吸引了城主的目光，但他想要吸引格列兹曼的注意力，无奈那个法国人心情糟糕正在拿餐盘里的肉块泄愤，完全没心思关注在眼前晃过的金发美人。  
罗伊斯心里有点着急，但是面上表现得还是游刃有余，他回过头跟克罗斯使了一个颜色。  
克罗斯会意，手作喇叭状喊道：“城主大人！把您的小美人贡献出来助助兴吧！”  
所有人从一开始其实都注意到了格列兹曼，但碍于他难看的脸色和城主的身份没人敢第一个起哄，这下有了克罗斯点火，其他人也都不怕死的开始扇风，城主对于大家实际上的吹捧很是受用，推着格列兹曼的肩膀让他去玩。  
格列兹曼当然不愿意，罗伊斯便上前拉住他的手腕，本来法国人还想恶狠狠的给他一拳让这个陌生人滚蛋，却没想到这个奴隶拉着自己的手腕引到他的后腰，格列兹曼心想这人还挺开放没想到自己没有摸到意料之内的皮肤而是一把刀。  
“货。”罗伊斯搂着他转了个身，任由格列兹曼抽走那把短刀，格列兹曼越过他的肩膀对上克罗斯的视线，“皇马。”他停顿了一下，“走？”  
格列兹曼立刻在大脑中设计了一条逃跑路线：“午夜，二楼。”  
罗伊斯点了一下头，两个人在舞池中象征性的转了两圈就分开了，格列兹曼再回到城主身边时心情肉眼可见的好多了，心怀鬼胎的给城主倒酒，而克罗斯却有点不高兴。  
“我的刀。”克罗斯低声埋怨道。  
“又不是不还给你了。”罗伊斯讨好似的拉了拉他的手臂，“别生气。”  
“那是我最喜欢的刀。”  
“……”罗伊斯觉得突然耍脾气的克罗斯很好玩，忍着笑去劝他，“那你不也是借给我了嘛，一样的。”  
“不一样。”克罗斯还真就较真上了，“借你，可以，借他，不行。”  
罗伊斯突然语塞，一时间不知道是该先反驳克罗斯说“哪里不一样”还是撒个娇让他别再说这个事情了，明明这两个选择他都可以做，但是他一瞬间就又都做不出来。


	2. 04~05

04>

沙漠的夜晚理应是冷的，但罗伊斯反而觉得有些燥热，他躲在暗处，冰冷的石板墙贴在背上愈发显得皮肤滚烫，这还不算什么，更糟糕的是可能是这里的酒太烈了，他有点发懵，以至于都没有发现守卫就要靠近了。  
克罗斯在房梁上发现罗伊斯没有动静，眼看着守卫就要经过他的藏身之处了，没办法只得跳下来把还在发愣的家伙按在墙上，另一只手揉捏着他的腰，嘴贴近他的肩窝模拟着亲吻的声音，假装他们是一对被宴会冲昏了头脑溜到楼上来发泄情欲的主仆。  
罗伊斯下意识地想要推开他，但他很快也听到了守卫的声音，在心里懊恼的骂了自己一句，配合起克罗斯的戏码来，矫揉造作的发出些撩人的声响，臊得那几个守卫骂骂咧咧的低着头赶紧走过。  
克罗斯还笼罩在罗伊斯身上，等了几分钟确认没有人经过之后才放开他，毫不客气地质疑起来：“你怎么回事？”  
“酒劲有点大。”罗伊斯拽了拽本身就勉强遮住锁骨的领口，他太热了，“我不应该对自己的酒量抱有期待。”  
见识过罗伊斯堪称可怜的酒量的克罗斯听他这么一说心下一惊，忙问确定没有问题吗，要不要他先回去，他自己一个人去接应格列兹曼。  
“没关系。”罗伊斯咬了一下自己的舌尖，保持清醒，“不会再走神了。”  
克罗斯点了一下头，习惯性的要抓着他的手腕往另一边走，却忘了罗伊斯的手腕现在戴着五六个金手环，难抓得很，克罗斯顺势就牵住了他的手，罗伊斯顿了一下也没挣开，就由得他拉着了。  
事实上也就是因为他们两个都对格列兹曼的实力或多或少的有些误解，罗伊斯是压根就没见过这个法兰西金玫瑰，还算情有可原，克罗斯就纯粹是他事不关己——竞技场的也好巴塞罗那的也罢，都轮不上他操心便高高挂起了，若他们谁但凡留心一下他的事迹就不会如此紧张了。  
给他一把刀，他能屠了整个宴会厅并非是对格列兹曼糟糕心情的夸张表述，而是他真的能做到。  
这一点也是克罗斯和罗伊斯终于摸到城主的卧室时才意识到的。  
城主华丽的卧室大门敞开着，门口横七竖八的倒了得有一个班的卫兵，罗伊斯探下身试了试鼻息，还都活着，这种情况下还能控制得住下手的分寸，看起来格列兹曼还是个不得了的狠角色。  
“看起来……不需要帮忙了。”克罗斯先走进去，就看见格列兹曼骑在那个城主的身上，膝盖顶着他的腰，把他控制得稳稳的，手上拿着他那把刀——最喜欢的那把刀——在那个惊慌失措的城主身上比划着，似乎想要切下来点什么。  
“需要需要需要！”格列兹曼嚷着，“我没怎么接过这种活儿，打听一下，他身上哪部分比较贵？我不能白被他扣这么多天，怎么也要换点零花钱嘛。”他说的理所当然，一点也不像在讨论活人。  
克罗斯沉默了，他干过暗杀，但没做过人头买卖，这都是本泽马的任务，于是他看向罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯是做过的，而且说起来还是挺好听的——他是个多面手，从倒卖情报到人头买卖，他都能做得漂亮，但究其原因就有点凄惨了——多特蒙德动荡的那几年实在人手缺乏，只能一个人掰成八个人来用，要不是后来罗伊斯的身体出了点状况停工了小一年，克罗斯相信，罗伊斯的悬赏令后面得多加几个零。  
“……我觉得像这种人未必会有人收他的人头。”罗伊斯勉为其难得说，他干过这个当然知道无论多昏庸的城主的脑袋都是值钱的，但是他不太想成为格列兹曼的帮凶，先把人骗走拿了货，他要是醒悟过来了再自己杀回来取命就跟自己没关系了，“所以，我建议还是别脏了自己手了吧。”  
格列兹曼歪着脑袋想了想：“那好吧。”他把那柄短刀捏在手里转了两圈别进腰里了，一个肘击把城主打昏了，翻身从床上下来了，掸了掸手和身上，相当浮夸的说，“那么，接下来请两位先生带我逃命吧！”  
三位技艺高超的雇佣兵哪怕没有合作过都会有些强者之间的默契，格列兹曼熟悉这座王宫，三人沿着房檐一路潜行，没有惊动任何人的顺利离开了那令人窒息的地方。  
只不过从尽头矮墙跳下来的时候，格列兹曼没站稳栽在了罗伊斯后背上，一边道歉一边抽了抽鼻子：“……你喝酒了？”  
罗伊斯点了点头：“宴会上的，难喝死了。”  
“完蛋！”格列兹曼哀嚎道，“哥们儿，你知道我怎么栽的吗？这傻逼城镇宴会上的酒都下药的！要不然我能被他逮住？！”  
莫名其妙的燥热和不应该出现的走神都有了解释，罗伊斯气得眼前一黑差点打算回去宰了那个城主泄愤。  
格列兹曼掰着手指头算了算，看向罗伊斯的眼神多了点钦佩：“理论上一个小时就会生效，你还挺能抗……”  
事实被格列兹曼点破之后，罗伊斯确实感觉自己开始发虚，原本已经被忘记的燥热又翻上心头，他暴躁的抓了一把头发，刚要说没事先走再说，就见克罗斯在他身前弯下了腰。  
“上来。”  
“还能走！”罗伊斯烦透了，迈步就要往前走，克罗斯也不急，等他走过自己身前直接轻轻顶了一下他的膝窝，罗伊斯险些跪在草地上，被克罗斯搂住了，恶狠狠的回头瞪他却听得这人气定神闲地说：“要么抱你回去，要么背你，选一个吧？”  
语气坚定，罗伊斯知道自己没有选择的余地了，撇着嘴角闷声说，背吧。  
格列兹曼在一旁抚了抚裸露的胳膊，妈的，怎么这么冷。

 

05>

克罗斯本想回到旅店去，但没想到刚走出王宫的第一个巷口就看见从宫城里涌出一列又一列的卫兵，举着火把小步急行，挨家挨户的敲门，一看就知道是格列兹曼的行径被发现了，正在追查，旅店是回不去了。  
“出城……”罗伊斯整张脸都埋在克罗斯的肩窝里，声音有些闷闷的倦意，克罗斯把他往上托了托，问了一声什么，“……我说，出城。”罗伊斯抬起了一点头，对着克罗斯的耳后几乎是气声了，药效发作起来太快了，“往北走五公里过一个桥有一个驿站，是我的人。”  
克罗斯正想吐槽为什么这种地方都有你们的据点，又很快反应过来，为了给罗伊斯留有后手，追着他在全世界设立据点这种事情，多特蒙德好像真的干得出来。  
于是，他们便出了城，往罗伊斯所说的那个地方去。  
格列兹曼似乎是憋坏了，克罗斯开始还担心他会不会跟不上，但马上发现是自己想多了，他不但能跟上，还有功夫说话。  
“诶，你不是皇马的么？”格列兹曼问，克罗斯点了一下头，“他不是多特蒙德的么？”克罗斯又点了一下头，“你俩怎么搅合在一起的啊？接私活？谁报了我失踪啊？迭戈吗？”  
“……他是要接货。”克罗斯解释道，感觉到罗伊斯的呼吸越来越粗重了，“我是……其实是Sergio要抓你，我只是奉命办事。”  
“我靠，拉莫斯那个傻逼！我现在掉头就跑还来得及吗？”格列兹曼早就应该料到皇马的人来找他准没好事。  
“你要是有地方跑就随你。”克罗斯满不在乎的说道，料定这种地方竞技场是不会设立据点的，而看格列兹曼呲牙咧嘴的表情就知道的确如此，“你欠他们多少货？”  
“理论上是四个啦。”格列兹曼说得有点不好意思，“目前只出得来两个，本来我就是要找他们商量这事儿的，但现在他又算是救了我，是不是没得谈了？”  
克罗斯想了想，说：“你出四个。”  
“没可能的。”格列兹曼想都没想得拒绝道，“我不怕跟他们干一架。”  
“前提是你有命回你的竞技场。”克罗斯偏过头看向法国人，格列兹曼咬牙切齿得瞪回去，“是这样的，到马德里之后，我要处理点私事，不够时间把你直接交给Sergio了，Raphael应该挺愿意为我代劳了，你能好好听他话么？”  
听到熟人的名字，格列兹曼眼前一亮，立刻眉开眼笑起来：“自然，自然，我们大学士的话当然要听。”  
“四个？”  
“四个，四个，我把竞技场拆了都会给他们送过去。”  
快要到目的地的时候，罗伊斯在克罗斯背上动了动，克罗斯以为他不舒服，侧过头轻声安慰他，没想到这家伙推着他的背要下来。  
“我自己走。”罗伊斯的嗓子有点哑了，夜色昏暗，克罗斯看不清他的脸色，但直觉不太妙，慢慢把他放下来，见他用力搓了搓自己的脸，咳了两声，“我们家小朋友在，不想让他们看见……这样。”罗伊斯解释道，克罗斯迟疑了一下点了点头。  
驿站装修简朴，低调极了，只有一个锅盖头的小伙子躲在柜台后面看小人书，罗伊斯深深吸了一口气走过去，努力显得自己的声音正常些，敲了敲桌子：“喂，回头赏金猎人到你面前了都反应不过来。”  
锅盖头男孩儿抬头一看，手忙脚乱的站直了，傻里傻气的敬了个礼：“队队队队队长！”  
罗伊斯被他逗笑了，抬手擦了一下发红的眼角：“任务中，详细的不说了，三……两间房，这个——”他指了一下身后的格列兹曼，“任务目标，保护好了，别让人带走了。”  
“好的，队长！”  
格列兹曼听得直吐舌头，什么叫做保护好了，分明是怕跑了。  
“明天Jadon是不是带驼队过来？”  
锅盖头望着天花板算了算，点了点头。  
“叫他留下两匹，我们还要去马德里。”罗伊斯嘱咐好了，拿过男孩儿递过来的钥匙，招呼克罗斯和格列兹曼到楼上去，锅盖头男孩目送他们上了楼。  
等刚转过楼梯拐角，确定锅盖头男孩看不见他们之后，克罗斯直接把没有表现出来任何异样的罗伊斯打横抱了起来，被抱着的条件反射似地要踹他。  
“别动，掉下去了。”克罗斯收紧了胳膊，“腿软的都走不动道了还逞能？”被说中的罗伊斯鼓着脸颊瞪他，克罗斯不为所动，到了房门口，单手开了门，正要进去的时候忽然想起来什么，又退了出去，看着隔壁拿着钥匙背着手一脸无辜的格列兹曼，“……你一个人行么？”  
“我受到了惊吓，不太行诶……”格列兹曼捂着心口佯装脆弱，“——我这么说你会扔下他过来陪我嘛？”说着还眨了眨眼睛。  
回答他的是“嘭”一声关上的门。


	3. 06

06>

空间里只有两个人之后，罗伊斯就不再忍了，抓着克罗斯的衣领和他接吻，克罗斯抱着他倒在床上，一手扣着他的后脑勺加深这个吻，另一只手毫不客气地揉着罗伊斯的臀部让他放松。

“紧张什么，嗯？”克罗斯感觉到罗伊斯紧绷的肌肉和有些慌乱的眼神，“又不是第一次做，放松。”

“那不、操，那不一样……”罗伊斯错觉自己的脑袋里有一团火正在汹涌燎烧他的神经，如果克罗斯再吻一会儿他怕就要彻底断线。

而这也是克罗斯一定会做的事——吻他，像是要把他拆骨入腹般地吻他。

“Toni……”罗伊斯叫他的名字，仰着纤细的脖颈，克罗斯吻了上去，顺着他跳动的青筋从下颌吻到锁骨，在肩上留下一个暧昧的齿痕，“Toni……”

“我在。”克罗斯满头满脸的吻着他，“你们这儿会有精油么？”

“不、不知道……”罗伊斯已经放弃思考了，他的理智已经被克罗斯的亲吻和抚摸蚕食了，克罗斯大概也是意识到了一点便没再问，把手放到了罗伊斯唇边还没说话，身下的人就娴熟的把那两根手指用舌头卷进了潮湿的嘴巴里，卖力的吮吸着。

“真乖。”克罗斯奖励似的亲了一下罗伊斯的额头，抽出手指直接插入了罗伊斯已经湿润的小穴，毫不怜惜的揉搓着敏感的软肉，两个人都已经挺立的阴茎互相磨蹭着，克罗斯握着罗伊斯的手腕引着他去摸他们的下身，罗伊斯的手又细又白，跟阴茎产生了极大反差，克罗斯看得一阵口干，于是便抬头继续吻他，听着罗伊斯因为接吻不得不张开嘴巴从而漏出一两声呻吟，克罗斯插在他后穴里的手更用力了，罗伊斯拔高的呻吟在半截被自己咬牙忍了回去。

无论多少次，见到害羞的罗伊斯，克罗斯都想逗逗他，他手下不停，阴茎也蹭着他的大腿根：“叫出来，怕什么呢？怕被你的小队员听见？怕他以后在夜里都幻想着自己队长的声音射出来？是吗？”

“别、别这么说……”罗伊斯别过头，把半张脸埋在枕头，“呜，Toni，你别……啊……”克罗斯含住罗伊斯可能是因为药效也可能是单纯的情欲硬挺的乳头，重重地舔过边缘，激得罗伊斯一阵头皮发麻，“不行、啊那里，你别……Toni！你别……！”

克罗斯发出一声轻笑，放开了他的乳头，罗伊斯正要松一口气，却被突然压上的克罗斯咬住了耳垂，敏感处被完全挟持着，罗伊斯只能发出近乎于哀求的喘息：“别、别这样，Toni……呜嗯……”

“明明很喜欢啊，Marco。”克罗斯坏心眼的逗他，“下面明明把我的手指都咬得那么紧，这么迫切吗？”手指搔刮着碰到了罗伊斯的敏感点。

“操，Toni，你——”罗伊斯的呻吟都变了调，生理性的泪水遍布了整张脸，克罗斯哄着亲他，拉过他的手想要罗伊斯抱住自己，却发现摸到了一些血迹，克罗斯吓了一跳，仔细一看才发现是罗伊斯大概是刚才为了保持神智清醒，自己把手心给抠流血了，克罗斯意识到这一点之后轻轻捏着他的手放到唇边吻掉了那些血迹。

秘密被发现了的罗伊斯又难为情起来，眼角猩红，不知道该往哪里看，克罗斯顺着手心吻到他的胳膊，轻声夸奖他：“Marco真厉害，不想让别人看得到这个样子都能做到这种程度……”他亲着罗伊斯的脖颈，舔舐着那里细腻的皮肤，“但是，却可以让我看见，不但可以让我看到，还允许我对你做这些事……”说着，克罗斯一个挺身将阴茎送进了罗伊斯身体里，突然被撑开的后穴激得罗伊斯叫出声来，克罗斯把他整个人钉在床上，凶狠的吻他，罗伊斯讨好似的摸向克罗斯的耳后，虚抓着他的发尾，乖乖张开嘴和克罗斯唇舌交缠。

粗壮的阴茎把罗伊斯整个人都贯穿了，克罗斯一次又一次的操进最深处、最爽的那个地方，温软湿热的内壁紧紧裹挟的感觉也让克罗斯忍不住喘息。

罗伊斯不知道什么时候将两条修长白皙的腿也缠上了克罗斯的腰，脚踝上的首饰因为他们激烈的动作互相碰撞，夹杂在水声和喘息呻吟声之间清脆而羞耻，罗伊斯红着脸一边求饶一边又想要更多，克罗斯逗他，问他到底要什么，罗伊斯又拼命摇头不说话。

“不、不行了……Toni，啊啊啊，已经，不行了……嗯，我、我要到、要到了……”罗伊斯抓着克罗斯的发尾，似乎那是他唯一的救命稻草，他语无伦次，不知道自己在说什么，“我、我不行了……”

“你可以的，Marco。”克罗斯吻着他的眼角，握着他的腰往里顶，狠狠的研磨过他的敏感点，“Marco这么厉害，什么都可以的。”

罗伊斯想要反驳他，却说不出话，浑身像棉花糖一样没了力气，腿也夹不住他的腰，克罗斯把它们捞住，托着膝窝叠向罗伊斯的胸口，他侧过头吻着他的膝盖，罗伊斯的小穴凌乱的收缩着，涌出更多的水来，克罗斯被夹得也有些头昏脑胀，咬着牙继续往里顶，像是要把罗伊斯整个人都顶穿似的用力。

就在克罗斯又一次撞在罗伊斯的那一点上诱使他发出让人面红耳赤的叫声时，隔壁房间传来重物砸在墙面上的声音，紧接着是格列兹曼恶作剧似的叫嚷：“妈的——早知道叫这么浪，他妈的也给我找个漂亮小伙子啊？！太不厚道了你们——！”

克罗斯倒是没什么反应，反手把床头的木质闹钟砸在墙上表示态度，罗伊斯就不行了，他整个人红透了，羞愤的想要立刻消失一样，克罗斯看着好笑凑过去亲他，“他真烦是不是，要不要吵得他睡不了觉？”

罗伊斯抽了抽鼻子像是要哭，克罗斯吻着他颤抖的眼睑：“咬得真紧啊，Marco，这么喜欢我的大家伙么？”克罗斯捏住罗伊斯的阴茎，看他倒抽了一口冷气，不管不顾的撸动着，身下也狠命的往里操，很快罗伊斯就忘了格列兹曼那茬，小声的呻吟很快就又浪叫起来。

高潮来临的时候，罗伊斯开始打颤，仿佛全身的毛孔都打开了，夜里的寒风统统钻入了他的身体，浑身发麻，他说不出话，只能甩着头似乎这样就能从窒息的高潮中摆脱，但他又不由自主地沉溺其中。

克罗斯被罗伊斯高潮后的后穴咬得死死的，湿淋淋的液体滴到他的大腿上，额头的青筋都跳出来，他忍住射精的冲动，退出来半截延长罗伊斯的高潮。

快感来得迅猛而极致，褪去的又太缠绵，罗伊斯有点使用过度的麻木，搂着克罗斯发抖，偏偏克罗斯又去亲他的耳后，搞得他最终还是哭了出来，埋在克罗斯的颈间呜咽。

“嘘，嘘，别哭，Marco。”克罗斯抚摸着罗伊斯的金发，把刚退出来的半截又挤了进去，再次被填满的后穴让罗伊斯不得不抓紧克罗斯的肩膀，哭叫着让他别：“麻，Toni，太麻了，不、呜嗯，不要了不要了，Toni，求你……呜……”他无意识的亲了克罗斯的锁骨，眼泪沾在他的身上。

如果是平常，罗伊斯要是这样拒绝克罗斯，他能立刻停手，恨不得说什么都行，可是这是在床上，克罗斯绝不会手下留情，又或者说，这样的Marco，让他更有摧毁他的冲动。

“真棒啊，Marco，这种事没什么做不到的，对不对？”克罗斯嘴上说得温柔，身下却一点也不体贴，用力的顶撞，反反复复的碾过罗伊斯已经发酸的后穴，他又爽又痛，下意识地知道逃不掉了，只好仰起头想要克罗斯吻他。

克罗斯一边继续往里操着一边低头和罗伊斯接吻，罗伊斯很快感觉不到疼痛了，甚至无意识的更加敞开腿让克罗斯操的更深，脑袋靠在克罗斯的颈窝里，迷迷糊糊的说着舒服，克罗斯被他夹得浑身发烫，贴着罗伊斯的耳边一次又一次的夸奖他，手揉弄着他挺翘的臀部，最终也在他们断断续续的亲吻中达到了高潮。

事后，他们抱在一起冷静了有一会儿，罗伊斯开始犯困，克罗斯强撑着把他抱起来去盥洗室清理，差点擦枪走火在浴池里又来一发，万幸克罗斯还记得明天要赶路，随意给两人撸了两下敷衍了事。

回到床上，罗伊斯就立刻滚进克罗斯怀里，闭着眼睛霸占了他的胸膛，克罗斯垂着脑袋看了他半分钟不确定这人是醒着还是睡着，叹了口气，关了油灯，搂着罗伊斯钻进了被窝，“晚安，Marco。”

 

-


	4. 07~08（完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *比我想象的写得长，所以补充一点背景设定……  
> 大家都是类似雇佣兵这样的职业，俱乐部化用成了民间公会这样的存在，国家队是地区联盟，设定上地区联盟就类似国家特工是公职人员（bushi  
> （所以有可能公会任务和国家任务冲突了呢XD不过这个梗用给基友A的渣团了XD）  
> 反正随便写着玩就不设定的太详细了，BUG肯定有，大家无视一哈（感谢（本质是谈恋爱！

07>

按照惯例，伪装成商队到驿站和达胡德交换情报的桑乔在太阳刚升起的早晨抵达了据点，满以为迎接自己的会是暖乎乎的热汤和可口的面包，没想到却是达胡德在他开门发出热情的招呼之前一个飞扑抱住他的大腿开始哀嚎。  
“我们得给Axel三个红宝石了，Jadon！”  
桑乔因为长时间枯燥的旅程一时间还没反应过来达胡德在说什么，正想翻个白眼推开他，平白无故的为什么要给Axel红宝石？他们又不是打了什么赌……诶？  
他们确实打了赌。  
是一个围绕他们可亲可敬的队长的赌约。  
桑乔发誓他并不愿意偷偷摸摸地在他队长身上下注，但是这一切太过神秘而且有趣了，再者说所有人都在猜，他不参与一下就有点不合群了。  
一切都得从罗伊斯的好人缘开始说起。  
以桑乔为首的小家伙们早就知道他们的队长罗伊斯在世界各地都有私交甚笃的朋友，虽然罗伊斯本人没有和他们明确的介绍这些人和他的关系到底如何，但多特蒙德的所有人经过观察都普遍在心里列了一个标准，英格兰来的是要拿出十二分精力好好招待的，慕尼黑的得好好表现不能给队长丢人，至于波兰的，看队长心情行事，而偶尔会从西班牙过来的那个家伙……定位就有些微妙了。  
桑乔一开始觉得克罗斯和别的什么朋友没什么两样，达胡德和魏格尔是有所察觉，但是只当罗伊斯和克罗斯还共同在地区联盟做事，所以会有一些与众不同的联系也说不定——他俩这个解释被公会大部分人信服了，除了维特塞尔。  
“你们真是太年轻了。”维特塞尔露出一抹平静却神秘的微笑，“打赌吗？他们两个一定有一腿。”  
他说出后半句时，桑乔发出了尖叫：“不！可！能！”——当时还是可怜的未成年小男孩一时间接受不了自己仰慕的队长大人可能跟另一个男人这样那样的猜测。  
“可是他们两个看起来一点也不亲密。”达胡德说，“甚至有点冷淡！你看见克罗斯听队长说话时的样子了吗，居然有点心不在焉。”  
“而且队长从来没去马德里找过他！从来没有！”桑乔也加入了反驳的阵容，魏格尔在一旁摸了摸鼻子说，他们在联盟的时候也没怎么合作过啊？  
维特塞尔耸了耸肩一脸无所谓的说：“那你们下注嘛，我赌给你们每人一个猫眼石，怎么样？”  
小家伙们窃窃私语了一阵，用三块红宝石站在了维特塞尔的对立面。  
他们本想拉德莱尼和皮什切克也入伙，但是前者表示他没怎么见过克罗斯不太敢下注，而后者只是露出了和维特塞尔极为相像的那种笑容说，你们好好玩。  
他的这个回答被认定是知道什么内幕，于是皮什切克在那之后的三天里被小孩子们轮番骚扰了一通，不得不出去跑任务躲清静。  
其实，皮什切克并不知道什么内幕，至少罗伊斯没有跟他说过什么，他只是比这些毛头小子们多见过几次当年还很年轻不会隐藏喜欢的罗伊斯而已。  
也可以说，他看待外人比较敏锐，克罗斯在罗伊斯面前和在他们面前的一些细小的不同被他发现了。  
总而言之，在桑乔回忆起这个一年前的赌约之后，也加入了达胡德哀嚎的队伍中了，尔后才想起问他：“你怎么知道他俩有一腿的？！”  
一时间难以启齿，达胡德支支吾吾了半天说不出来，桑乔急得要命。  
“都吵得睡不着觉了还能为什么！”格列兹曼抓着头发从楼上下来，“余音绕梁、活色生香，说真的，早知如此我就在来之前拐个小帅哥了！”  
“什、什么？！”格列兹曼说得不算直白，但今年已经是成年人了的桑乔明白了，他脸红到了耳朵尖，惊恐的看向达胡德，同僚沉痛的点了点头。  
“这已经不仅仅是有一腿的问题了。”达胡德捂住了脸。  
“放宽心，天要下雨队长要嫁。”格列兹曼拍了拍达胡德和桑乔的肩膀，以一种非常过来人的语气说，“这总比队长跟同城死敌搞在一起强，对不对？”  
这并不是什么特别好的安慰，毕竟桑乔和达胡德面对的问题并不是队长“有一腿”的对象，而是队长和别人“有一腿”这件事本身。  
“克罗斯也挺好的……”桑乔靠在木凳子上有气无力的说道，达胡德给他和格列兹曼送来了早餐，“人帅、有钱、人帅、有钱、人帅、有钱——这都多少优点了。”  
“哥们儿，你太肤浅了，钱不钱的不重要，而且再帅能帅过队长自己吗！”达胡德底气十足的说道，“问题在于，他对队长……好吗？”  
“我觉得挺好的。”格列兹曼西里呼噜的喝着汤发表着看法，他觉得自己听了一晚上的现场还是有点资格参与这个话题的，“昨天我几次怀疑他俩到底是不是来救我的，我到底是不是存在的——把盐递给我一下，谢谢！”  
达胡德把盐罐递过去，叹了口气：“可是每次他来，队长跟他说话，他都有点……也不能说爱答不理，就有点放空，你不觉得吗？他对队长太冷漠了。”  
“谁对我太冷漠了呀？”  
达胡德一僵，扭过头就见罗伊斯笑眯眯的从楼上下来，他已经换掉了昨天的装束，穿回了正常的服装，整个人看起来没什么不对：“……早、早上好，队长！”  
“早上好！”罗伊斯走过去揉了一把达胡德的头发，然后语气欢快的和桑乔打了招呼，没有搭理格列兹曼，“Toni马上下来，你能帮我们拿一下早餐吗，Mo？”  
达胡德连忙起身要去准备，又被罗伊斯叫住了：“Toni的汤不用加热，他喜欢早上喝冷的。”  
“哦！”这声答应还有点恶狠狠的。  
“所以，你们刚才在说什么，谁对我不好？”罗伊斯问道。  
桑乔塞了块面包进嘴，不说话。  
格列兹曼唯恐天下不乱地回答了他：“克罗斯啊，你的两个小家伙觉得你男朋友对你不好。”  
“……这句话哪里都是问题。”罗伊斯诚恳地说，“第一，Toni对我很不错，第二，他不是我男朋友。”  
“什么？！”桑乔又一次惊叫出声，就连达胡德也从厨房里探出脑袋。  
“就相处很开心，做什么都很开心，也没必要一定要……”罗伊斯见他们的反应太过激烈，说话都有一点犹豫，“对吧，就不需要约定什么。”  
格列兹曼伸手捂住桑乔的耳朵，大声的说：“不要把约炮说的这么清新脱俗！”  
“我听得见而且我成年了！”  
罗伊斯看着格列兹曼，大概是想着他不应该会对此有这么强烈的反应，毕竟他是独当一面的雇佣兵，而不是那两个初出茅庐的小崽子，于是他说：“我有那么五六七八次差点死掉，他也有很长一段时间没有音信，我以为你明白的。”  
格列兹曼哼了一声，松开了捂着桑乔耳朵的手，咬了一口面包含糊不清地说：“这么说的话，怎么做都行，不是么？”  
桑乔半张脸埋在汤碗里，左看看他的队长，右看看那个漂亮的法国人，决定降低自己的存在感。  
克罗斯就是这个时候下楼来了，他对格列兹曼和桑乔用点头一起表示了问候，然后上前捏了捏罗伊斯的后颈，算是他们之间的早安，罗伊斯从达胡德手里接过早餐放到克罗斯面前，问他还要不要吃点别的。  
克罗斯一边回答他说不用，一边问他们在聊什么。  
“我们在谈论爱情。”格列兹曼促狭地挤了挤眼睛，克罗斯翻了个白眼。  
“我以为这里没有人有这玩意儿。”克罗斯说着，把面包撕成块状扔进罗伊斯面前的汤碗里，这下轮到格列兹曼翻白眼了，于是他毫不客气地说：“你为什么不认真听Marco说话？”  
“啊？”克罗斯愣了一下，看向罗伊斯：这是唱哪出？  
罗伊斯摇摇头，他也不知道这是什么问题。  
“认真的，有人投诉你和Marco聊天心不在焉。”格列兹曼托着下巴，等着克罗斯给出一个答复。  
罗伊斯正要岔开话题却发现克罗斯居然真的在认真思考：搞什么鬼？  
“你不觉得……”克罗斯开口了，“他的眼睛很好看吗？”  
“所以我说，我们在谈论爱情。”格列兹曼宣布道，“然而有人居然觉得在这个屋子里没有人拥有它！愚蠢又无耻！可悲又可怜！啊——！”  
罗伊斯把面包塞进了格列兹曼的嘴里。

 

 

08>

一个很意外的事实是罗伊斯前些年经常因为任务往马德里跑，却从未逗留，对那儿的风土人情几乎一无所知，这次和克罗斯一起到了马德里表现得非常新奇，一路上都在东张西望，不时地拽一拽克罗斯的衣袖小声问些问题，克罗斯都很耐心地回答了，靠在他的耳边，用德语贴心的解释，似乎生怕让第三个人听见。路过集市，克罗斯还买了西班牙火腿给他尝，罗伊斯就着他的手吃了，惊呼美味。  
“你每次来都不吃的吗？”克罗斯也咬了一口，觉得很奇怪，不去看风景是有可能的，怎么连特色美食都不尝试一下？  
“出完任务就回去了，没有多呆。”罗伊斯解释说，“你每次都不在，我没别的认识的人了呀。”想了想又补充，“Marc听说我来总要见一面，又不可能让他到这里来。”  
克罗斯觉得想了想特尔施特根出现在马德里的场面，觉得罗伊斯的担忧不无道理，点点头就没再继续这个话题，问他要不要尝尝别的吃的，罗伊斯说想买些小玩意带回去给小家伙们作纪念，克罗斯就想带他往集市里面走。  
格列兹曼嚼着塔帕斯，含糊不清地说：“要不然你俩去玩去吧，到这儿了我能自己回家啦！”  
“想什么呢。”克罗斯看向他，敛起眼里的笑意，“我把你交给Raphael，他怎么处置你是一回事，你从我手上跑了是另一回事。”  
格列兹曼还想再说些什么，但是看克罗斯实在不像是能退让的样子，颓败的叹了口气，只能指望自己的法兰西同胞能网开一面了。  
罗伊斯从自己的骆驼背上伸过手拍了拍格列兹曼的肩膀，半是安慰半是建议的跟他说：“不如这样，你多给我半车货，我帮你跑怎么样？”  
格列兹曼没好气的拍走他的手：“四个就已经要挖空我们了，谢了，我还是自力更生吧。”余光瞄见克罗斯掐了一下罗伊斯的腰，似乎在怪他的这个建议，而罗伊斯只是就势握住他的手腕，回身朝他嘿嘿一笑。  
“我很好奇。”格列兹曼吃完了小吃，往前一探上半身完全趴在了骆驼背上，舒展得很，眯起眼睛问道，“你们俩认识多久了？有十年吗？在联盟认识的吗？”  
“还没到十年，不过快了。”罗伊斯回答道，嘴角不住的上扬，“至于怎么认识的嘛……Toni，你说呢？”  
克罗斯冷酷地把最后一口火腿塞进嘴里，被坐在面前的人暴打了脑袋。  
“你害我啃了半个月的干面包。”克罗斯说，“我吃了你的火腿也没什么不行。”  
说起来绝对是罗伊斯那张脸和小身板的错，克罗斯当时在执行一个保镖的任务，为期一个月，已经接近尾声，很快能拿到不菲的薪酬去度个假之类的了，然而罗伊斯就是这个时候出现了。  
比起现在，罗伊斯那时候还要更瘦还要更白，被长袍裹起来，整个人看起来毫无攻击性，眉头一皱，绿眼睛一望，可怜得要命，克罗斯就放下了戒心，问他需不需要帮助，“哦，不，我……”罗伊斯有些神经质的抱住胳膊，紧张的向身后看了看，踮着脚靠近了一点克罗斯，轻声说，“有人在跟着我，能帮帮我吗？”  
十九岁的克罗斯对同行的“人心险恶”还没有什么明确的认识，面对如此可怜兮兮的求助立刻挺身而出，结果就是自己的任务目标被这个看起来脆弱又无辜的家伙干脆利落地手刃了，没有尖叫甚至没有一地的血迹。  
薪酬没拿到不说，后面两个任务也因此被转交给了别人，近乎两个月没有收入，克罗斯气得牙疼，然而他除了这个杀手的长相之外什么也不知道。  
“你那时候太年轻了。”罗伊斯笑道，回头看着克罗斯，得到了他的一个白眼，仿佛在说他得了便宜还卖乖，“现在的Toni就不会被骗啦！”  
“嗯，托你的福。”克罗斯隔着厚厚的毯子亲了一下罗伊斯的头顶，格列兹曼做了一个夸张的呕吐的表情。  
不过很快格列兹曼就可以逃离这对儿该死的德国人了，克罗斯的“私事”或许真的很紧急，从集市出来就没再耽搁，直接把格列兹曼送去了瓦拉内那边。  
瓦拉内亲自出来接了格列兹曼，毫不客气地戳着他们法兰西金玫瑰的额头，念叨他不长记性，嘴上不饶人，格列兹曼捂着额头嘴硬说自己说的是实话，有人太小气了。  
两人吵吵嚷嚷的往里走，逗得罗伊斯笑了半天，忽然他想起什么，把毯子掀了，翻身下了骆驼，甩给克罗斯一句等我一下就去追上了格列兹曼，克罗斯拿着毯子还在骆驼背上一头雾水，眼见着罗伊斯跑过去拍了格列兹曼的肩。  
“刀。”罗伊斯朝格列兹曼伸手，“借你的刀还我。”  
格列兹曼本来也没想留着，只是忘了自己腰上别的是罗伊斯的短刀，一边抽出来一边打趣他：“诶，怎么这么小气嘛，送我得了。”  
“不是我的刀，是Toni的。”罗伊斯解释说，“这是他最喜欢的。”  
“打赌么？”格列兹曼窃笑道，“克罗斯最喜欢的绝对不是这把该死的刀。”  
罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，就着日光看了看刀身，确认没有划痕和缺口之后小心翼翼地揣了起来：“不赌。”  
他不傻，格列兹曼在暗示什么，罗伊斯很清楚，最近几年他也确实有一种越来越强烈的愿望，他想把那些与Toni Kroos有关的喜悦快乐、提心吊胆、安然平静、辗转反侧等等这些情感找一个能够明确命名的落脚点，让这一切变得名正言顺起来，只是他们都太忙了，见面的时间又太短暂，只够他们用最直白、最热烈的方式表达情感……可是，罗伊斯真的有在考虑是不是要和Toni开诚布公的谈一谈——有必要吗？似乎有的。没必要吧？似乎也是的。  
现在很好，还能更好吗？  
“好吧，你心里是有一个答案的。”格列兹曼耸了耸肩，他也没兴趣给别人当恋爱导师，嘴贱一下过过瘾就算了，“三个月后给你们送货，回见。”  
“回见。”罗伊斯点点头，回到了克罗斯身边。  
由于格列兹曼的离开，骆驼多出一匹，罗伊斯和克罗斯不再需要共乘，两个人驾着骆驼并排走着，也没有人说话，直到罗伊斯犹豫再三，主动开口：“格列兹曼刚才要跟我打个赌。”  
“什么？”  
“这把刀。”罗伊斯把那柄短刀玩儿了个花活儿握在手里，“是不是你最喜欢的，他赌不是。”  
“那你呢？”克罗斯侧过头看他，罗伊斯专注地看着那把刀没有和他对视。  
“我没跟他赌。”罗伊斯说。  
克罗斯发出一声轻笑：“那就对了。”  
“啊？”罗伊斯猛地转头，没想到他是这个反应。  
“他会赢的。”克罗斯说，“我最喜欢的不是这把刀。”  
“我知道了！你最喜欢那个火腿。”罗伊斯举起一只手，“甚至不惜抢走我的最后一口！”  
“你可以在马德里住一阵子，天天给你吃。”克罗斯建议道，“不过我请假有点麻烦，联盟的临时搭档跑来玩一圈怎么看都不像能批准的。”  
“那怎么办啊……”罗伊斯歪着嘴角一边想笑一边又做出很苦恼的样子，“我真的很想Toni能陪我逛一逛。”  
克罗斯佯装很认真的考虑着：“那就只好跟拉莫斯说我的一生挚爱过来玩了。”  
那些飘在半空中的情绪就这样静静的落在了罗伊斯心里最柔软的角落了。

 

—END—

 

 

.


End file.
